Not Applicable.
The invention relates to golfing accessories and more particularly to putting aides including a device that facilitates marking golf balls. The putting of a golf ball has long been considered a distinct and different element of the game of golf as compared to striking the ball with any other golf club. The practice of putting a golf ball has an equally long history of development of aids to help the golfer putt more accurately. A majority of these prior aids, including both devices and markings upon the golf ball have not complied with the formal rules of playing golf, however. Thus, a continuing quest for a development that facilitates accurate putting and compliance with the rules of play endures.
Accordingly, a golf ball marking guide of the invention facilitates the marking of a golf ball with indicia that helps the golfer align and target the putting of the ball, while complying with the rules of play. More particularly, the golf ball marking guide has opposing first and second body portions. Each body portion has opposing front and back ends and opposing top and bottom edges. The body portions also have a drawing slot positioned between the opposing top and bottom edges and extending at least partially between the front and back ends. The body portions also have generally spherical concave inner surfaces. A tab extends from the front of the first body portion in a direction generally away from the body portion back Another tab extends from the front of the second body portion in a direction generally away from the body portion back. A connector is provided at the back of the first body portion. A cooperating connector is also provided at the back of the second body portion. The two connectors are coupled, one with the other, whereby the two body portions are aligned with each other, their inner surfaces face each other and define a spherical frustum, and the two tabs are aligned with each other.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.